


Visitors Are Most Welcome

by AXEe



Series: Happiness is a Bad Wolf [2]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Episode AU: s04e06 The Doctor's Daughter, Episode Fix-it, F/F, Gen, Time Lord Rose Tyler
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 22:34:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15716454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AXEe/pseuds/AXEe
Summary: Rose and The Doctor are planning to visit Jenny at university.     Jackie tags along





	Visitors Are Most Welcome

**Author's Note:**

> Sequel to "Happy Birthday, Rose Tyler", enjoy :=)

******

Time travel was a funny thing, Jackie mused as she chatted with Rose. From her perspective, she had last seen Rose just a month ago, yet she knew that Rose and The Doctor probably spent years away from Earth and the 21st century

“So, you got any plans?” Jackie asked as she got herself a refill “going anywhere interesting?” she probed

Rose frowned, wondering at the sudden interest

“Uh, well, we thought we might visit Jenny at university,” she shrugged “then…I don’t know”

“Visiting Jenny sounds like fun,” Jackie remarked “maybe I should come with”

Rose promptly choked on her tea and spent the new few minutes coughing and spluttering…

******

The Doctor looked up as Rose came into the TARDIS. Shutting the doors with a long drawn out sigh, Rose leaned against them, eyes closed as she groaned

“Is your mother cooking again?” The Doctor asked

“No,” Rose sighed, reluctantly pushing herself away from the doors and crossing towards her wife. Wrapping her arms around The Doctor’s waist she rested her chin against her shoulder “she wants to come with us to see Jenny”

The Doctor froze

“Right,” she muttered as she pulled away from Rose and began fiddling with the console “this should be fun”

Rose frowned

“Am I sleeping on the couch tonight?” she asked

“More or less” The Doctor muttered…

******

The Doctor looked up at a loud thump and a grunt. Crawling out from under the console, she frowned at the image of Rose lugging a large, slightly-battered suitcase into the TARDIS along with a backpack

“Checking in?” The Doctor wondered as Rose unceremoniously drop-kicked the suitcase down the stairs leading to the lower level of the console room with a grunt of clear annoyance “your mother _does_ know that this is the equivalent of a daytrip, right?” The Doctor asked as she joined her wife in watching the suitcase bounce down the stairs “we go see Jenny, do a little sightseeing, have lunch, and then its back to _EastEnders_ and tea for her, right?”

“She wants to be prepared” Rose explained as she tossed the backpack down after the suitcase

“Prepared?” The Doctor echoed “prepared for _what_?!” she demanded “no, wait, don’t answer that” she added quickly Jackie herself entered the TARDIS, lugging yet another bag

“Right,” she set the bag down and looked around the console room “so, where can I put this?” she asked

One of The Doctor’s eyes started twitching…

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you thought :=)


End file.
